


王者相惜

by ethor



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公會討伐任務結束後，陰陽師將皇帝帶回了涉谷大宅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，這裡是陰陽師伊瑟，身為一名腐腐，有時也會看著自己的式神開始亂點鴛鴦譜，結果真的被我弄出來一對CP--獅子座X皇帝。  
> 兩位本體一個是大男孩獸人形象、一個是長髮飄逸的美男子，希望大家喜歡囉 ┌(┌^o^)┐

涉谷，陰陽師的住所。

 

「我們回來了!」鏡拉開玄關的紙門有朝氣的喊道。  
「歡迎回來!主人!」在大宅四處活動的式神們都上前來迎接他們的陰陽師主人和從戰場回來的朋友。

亞麥蒙一把抱住比蒙回房間餵食甜點去了。好戰的雅典娜繼續纏著龍神要跟他決鬥。茨木童子正跟童子切說她還有幾張靈異遊樂園的優待券，想找個時間和姊姊大人一起培養感情。

陰陽師走在最後面，輕拉著新來的式神--皇帝。皇帝被收服後已經脫下他厚重的盔甲，把沉重的大劍背在身後，不安地環顧來來去去的靈體們。「這裡以後就是你的家囉!」陰陽師輕快地說，「我等等還要去跟耶誕老公公和鏡討論耶誕節的慶祝活動，希望今年不要再有什麼差錯才好...總之，我給你找個嚮導吧。小獅子!」

獅子座的身影出現在紙門外，不過他強壯的手臂上吊著他的妹妹，五帝座一，旁邊還有他的紅顏知己，軒轅，三人笑鬧著跑過長長的和風走廊來到陰陽師面前。

「嘿，主人!是新來的嗎?」獅子座爽朗的和自家主人拍肩招呼，看向皇帝。「呦!是美女啊!」

皇帝「......」  
陰陽師「......」  
鏡「......」

陰陽師一把提起鏡的衣領，衝向大宅深處，一邊大聲嚷嚷「小獅子我等等再修理你!大家救命!」

皇帝脹紅了臉，咬牙低吼「我是男的!」

獅子座還搞不清楚狀況「欸?男的怎麼長得這麼美?」

五帝座一和軒轅對視了一眼，也光速向大宅深處逃去。

皇帝的臉又更紅了，怒斥「大膽無禮下賤的草民!」他握著雙手大劍向獅子座砍了下去。獅子座也不是泛泛之輩，一閃開殺氣十足的妖異紅光，馬上抽出愛刀回擊。瞬間刀劍鏗鏘，星火四濺，皇帝的劍技沉穩殷實，對上獅子座的張揚跋扈，兩人一時之間十幾個來回，卻也分不出勝負。

皇帝和獅子座兩人纏鬥到了庭院，吸引不少靈體觀戰鼓譟，屋頂上骰起落理、船靈和彩票甚至已經開設賭局讓大家下注...

打鬥的兩人在「噹!」一聲巨響之後退開幾尺，獅子座嘴角上揚「哼，挺強的嘛，不愧是本體...但是你贏的了星宿墮落的力量嗎?」他像捕食的貓科動物壓低身子，箍在腦後的一頭金髮開始翻飛增長，透著金屬的光澤，他用嘴銜著刀柄，渾身散發王者的威嚴氣質。「吼吼吼吼！」墮天型態的獅子座剛猛暴虐，往皇帝直撲而去。

皇帝也有封印的反轉型態，他劍上的紅光褪成暗黑，白皙的皮膚也暗了下來，本來艷紅的眼眸也變成詭譎的綠色，滿溢著靈力。

兩名高四、五公尺的異變體，在禪風庭院裡對峙。眾人屏氣凝神、空氣中的殺意一觸即發，陰陽師的大吼終於打破了危險平衡「都給我住手!」


	2. Chapter 2

陰陽師跳上屋頂，後面還跟著搬來的救兵，童子切、金牛座等人都擺好架式準備戰鬥。「你們兩個馬上給我變回來!皇帝念在你才剛來，我就不處罰你了，獅子你給我聽好，馬上去房間裡反省，不准你吃晚餐!」

皇帝和獅子座默默變回本體，收起武器。大夥一看沒戲唱了，也都紛紛準備散去。

陰陽師落回地面，嚴肅的抱著雙手正準備向皇帝和獅子座訓話，身後的金牛座卻小聲嘀咕了一句「嘖嘖，這樣就不打了嗎?真不是男人。」

「臭女人你說誰不是男人!」

庭院內又是一場大混戰，金牛座囂張地大笑，揮著大斧加入戰局。陰陽師無語地看著眼前的混亂，被管家史都華扶進去休息了。鏡左看看右瞧瞧，溜進廚房吃稻荷壽司去了。

最後是軒轅、畢宿五和皇后分別把三人架開才讓事件落幕。

三個人都被罰禁足，獅子座和金牛座氣哼哼的窩回自己房間。東方見聞錄則接下幫皇帝導覽的工作，最後再把他關到他的房間裡禁足。

「這邊是妖魔的住所，另外一邊是我們九九神的地盤，我們有時候要打理自己比較麻煩，所以有自己的鍛造坊和工作室。那邊是主人的書房和寢室，不要隨便進去喔不然鏡會氣嘟嘟的把你趕出來，雖然這樣也很可愛啦...聚會室在這邊，可以來大家一起打牌，我大概從右吉左吉兩兄弟那邊贏了幾千小判吧哈哈哈...每天都會有不同的藝術家來這邊表演喔，我有時候缺錢的時候也會上台啦...飯廳到了，不過食物是大家輪流煮，你知道自從喵歐卡來了之後多少人去求他當全職廚師嗎?......」東方見聞錄喋喋不休地說著，帶他走過一個又一個房間。

這座大宅的空間無限延伸，需要時總有間溫暖的空房等著你，讓每個靈體都有個能棲身的地方。或者稱為，家。

「這邊就是神靈的住所啦!我看看你是住...1547號房間，哦!軒轅小美女和六分儀小弟!兩位好啊!」

軒轅優雅鞠躬，黑色的長髮從白淨的肩上滑落。「東方大人好。這邊由我們來就行了，辛苦您了。」

「不會不會，那這傢伙就交給你們倆吧。要和獅子好好相處啊，他嘴巴雖然很討厭不過人還是挺好的，可以的話跟他聊聊吧，先走啦!」

六分儀座拉開身後的拉門，是一間雅致的和式房間。「房間基本上就是這樣了，不過主人交代給你一個特別的禮物...」他拉開房間另一頭的拉門，竟然是又一間一模一樣的房間，中間的矮桌旁的男人正是獅子座。

兩人相見，皇帝的眼睛又吊起來了，獅子座也豎起尾巴跟他互瞪。軒轅不禁莞爾「主人把你們安排在隔壁就是希望你們能夠好好相處啊，你們都是一代王者，英雄之間應該要相知相惜的嘛。來，從握個手開始吧!」

陰陽師的書房內，陰陽師聽完六分儀座的回報後，滿臉笑容地對鏡說「看來這一對以後會很有趣啊!」


End file.
